Untitled
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: '"Look out!" Percy shoved Luke out of the way and took the hit from the harpies across his face, falling unconscious.' WOW! That summery SUCKS! Anyway Luke/Percy story. Slash, boy x boy, whatever you want to call it. review! help think of a title pz!


I don't own PJO

'How in Hades will I tell him?' Percy thought as he sliced a hole through the practice dummy's chest. 'I can't just go up to him and say, 'Luke, I love you.' What if he's disgusted, or worse, hates me?' Percy became angry with himself for thinking that of Luke. He sliced the dummy in half, armor and all. "Damn it!"

"Hey, Percy. You okay?" It was Luke. Percy didn't look at him.

"H- hey, Luke. What are you doing here?"

You looked kind of pissed off decapitating that dummy. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Percy finally looked up at Luke.

Luke had on grey swim trunks and no shirt so Percy got a good view of the other boy's muscles. He had his normal tan and the camp necklace hung around his neck.

Percy didn't even realize he was staring until he heard Luke call his name.

"Percy!" the son of Hermes called.

"What?" Percy said snapping back into reality.

"I've been calling you for the past two minutes. What's up with you?"

"N- nothing! Why would you think that?"

'He can tell me later,' Luke thought. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the lake."

"I was actually getting ready to go back to my cabin," Percy said hoping the growing darkness would hide his blush. "It's getting kind of late."

Luke chuckled. "A son of Poseidon not wanting to go swimming? That's new."

"No, it's just, the Harpies will be out soon."

"Oh, come on. Live on the edge a little. Besides, methinks you have a different reason why not."

"No! That's why!" Luke gave him an, 'I know you're lying' look though Percy didn't see it with his face towards the floor.

"Look at me and tell me that." Luke said.

Percy looked up at Luke, ready to repeat himself but instead replied, "Okay, let me get ready." He ran towards his cabin. 'I can't wait!' he thought. 'I'm going swimming with Luke! Just us!'

'Hold up,' another, very small, part of his brain said. 'You don't even know if he likes you like that.' He guessed that was his common sense.

'Oh, shut up,' the other part of his brain said. He wasn't going to let his common sense win this one (like it ever really did).

Percy threw on his swimsuit and grabbed his towel. He had decided to get wet this time. He dashed back to the lake where Luke was waiting. "You ready?" Luke asked. Percy nodded trying not to seem too eager. "Lets go then." The older boy picked up the younger and carried him to the lake bridal-style. Percy noted that Luke smelled like cinnamon. Not that he was paying attention to Luke's scent.

"Luke," Percy said. "Put me down!" Luke just shook his head. He walked to the dock and jumped in with Percy still in his arms. Percy broke out of Luke's grasp and swam to the surface, Luke close behind. Percy's head burst through the water. He swam as fast as he could towards the shore.

"Hey, Percy! Wait up!" Luke called. He tackled Percy and they landed in the sand with Luke on top of Percy. "Gotcha!"

Percy looked up shyly and looked back down quickly, blushing.

Luke's face was inches from his.

Percy wanted so badly to kiss him and it took all his willpower not to.

After about two minutes of silence Percy spoke up.

"Luke, I…" but Luke shushed him.

"Just stay still." Before Percy could do or say anything, Luke had closed the gap and kissed him. Percy was shocked to say the least and all too soon Luke started to pull away. Percy stopped him.

It was a light kiss at first, but soon became more needy. The older boy tugged on Percy's lower lip, causing the other to moan. Luke explored Percy's mouth greedily and Percy let him. The black haired boy moaned again when their tongues brushed. Percy's hands found their way into Luke's hair and Luke's traveled up Percy's bare chest.

Luke trailed kisses down Percy's jaw and neck.

"Ah! Luke!" He had hit a spot just below the son of Poseidon's ear. Luke smirked and began to nip and suck on the soft skin. He went back to Percy's mouth for another kiss.

The two demigods heard a screech not too far from them. Harpies. Luke pushed Percy behind him and drew his sword. Percy tried to help but Luke wouldn't allow it.

"You stay out of the way. I'll deal with them." Percy opened his mouth, saying something, but not what he had intended to say.

"Look out!" Percy shoved Luke out of the way and took the hit from the harpies across his face, falling unconscious.

Luke's eyes flamed with anger. He swung his sword skillfully killing or badly injuring any of the harpies that got in his way.

Once they were all gone, killed or injured so much they could no longer fight, Luke ran over to Percy. He immediately fell to his knees when he got to the boy's side. "Percy!" He cradled Percy's head in his arms, careful not to do even more damage, a few tears escaping his eyes. "Percy." Luke's head fell and he cried.

"Luke?" the older boy heard the other whisper.

"Percy! Thank the gods you're alive. I thought that blow had killed you!" Luke hugged Percy close to his chest.

"L-" Percy started but was cut off by a kiss. It was short but filled with love. It went as quickly as it had come and Percy lifted his head to kiss Luke again but a painful pounding in his head forced him back down. "Percy!" was the last word he heard before darkness overcame him.

All right, how was it? Let me know! I'm planning on making this a two-shot. If you want me to write more than two chapters tell me, please!

Review!

Sister


End file.
